Yue Chan
}} Yue Chan used a secret technique separating her Dao Core into two, eventually ‘birthing’ Qing Yi. An extremely beautiful, cold hearted, and cunning woman. She’s always at odds with the Sky Severing Witch. As the Precious Technique separated her Dao Core, she gained two bodies and the ability to die many times as long as one of the bodies was alive, as it could reconstruct the other body. This also gave her very similar personalities but different identities, although the main body could somewhat suppress the thoughts and actions of the second body, it was no longer the case after reaching Divinity. Yue Chan pretending to be her other self, Qing Yi, ambushes Shi Hao and captures him. Yue Chan learned of His isolation place because she’d been fighting against Qing Yi, and they briefly merged enabling both of them to see into some of their secrets. Shi Hao was taken by surprise because Yue Chan used a secret item that masked her Soul Fluctuations making it seem as though it was Qing Yi, and the fact that Shi Hao had suffered great injuries due to the constant burning of the 10,000 dao. In the ensuing confrontation between Yue Chan and Qing Yi, Shi Hao as a prisoner sees himself used as bait, but manages to fire off some of the remaining 10,000 Dao Flames in his body, causing damage to Yue Chan only to realise she’d made plans of her own utilising the Primordial Spirit Mirror Image Technique to plant a mirror image of herself into Shi Hao . Using the opportunity created by the shock of the Technique, Yue Chan once again fights with Qing Yi for supremacy over the complete body by merging. This action caused the Green Moon Fire in Qing Yi’s body to react, creating an Immortal Energy Strand . As Yue Chan and Qing Yi fight for the destruction of the others Soul Imprint, Shi Hao sees his only way of helping Qing Yi is by upsetting Yue Chan causing her mind to waver, which would benefit Qing Yi inherent losing momentum as she’s the Second Body. Qing Yi also uses this to her advantage and burns all of the clothes of their reunited body leaving it naked. After some insults and beatings, just as Yue Chan was about to win, Qing Yi takes possession of the body, leaving her imprint defenceless to drag her body into Shi Hao’s embrace. It is heavily implied that as Qing Yi presses herself against Shi Hao’s body (that was also naked because of the burning of the Green Moon Flame) they become “connected” at the hip. Effectively raping Yue Chan with Qing Yi’s help . Unable to accept the humiliation of being raped, Yue Chan separates herself from Qing Yi and runs away, tries to go back and attack only to be stopped by the Lunar Rabbit Girl and the Divine Striking Stone, at which point she uses a Realm Shattering Symbol and truly escapes . After escaping all she could think of was trying to wash herself in Mountain Range Realm’s many spiritual water hot springs .